


Vesperal [Hiatus]

by Blushing_Tomato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera, Angst, F/M, France - Freeform, Love Triangle, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blushing_Tomato/pseuds/Blushing_Tomato
Summary: Haruka Nanami had dreams of grandeur and a renowned career when she was hired at the world-famous Opéra Garnier. And the soothing presence of the Angel of Music by her side was calming. But when some dark rumours came crushing those dreams, rumours that scared the whole city of Paris, Haruka wasn't sure anymore. The Phantom was here, somewhere, hiding in the walls, ready to strike, watching and singing a final requiem.She was, however, the salvation he was looking for.More like a Phantom of the Opera!Utapri AU.





	1. Believing the Unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO happy to finally introduce you to my first Utapri fanfic in English! As you can see, I decided to do my own Utapri adaptation of the Phantom of the Opera because I've been a diehard fan of the thing for some time now! This is mostly inspired by the original book by Gaston Leroux and the 2004 film adaptation  
> But I really hope you will enjoy reading it, I've been really excited to write that, I actually had this idea for some months...  
> I'm really sorry if there's any grammatical mistake or typo, I'm still not that comfortable with English yet, so please if there's anything that bugs you, please tell me!

  _Are you scared? Are you afraid of that dramatic show presented to you? Look, they are dancing, spinning into nothingness, singing until their throat is dry, until their whole being is hurting._

_Still, do you see them? They are happy, enjoying themselves like never before, terrified that death could take them away right now._

_Welcome to the Opera my dear, I hope you’ll have a good stay._

_Paris, 1881._

She came here having hopes of golden singing and golden stage. In this beautiful afternoon, streets crowded with horses, chatting, luxurious inhabitants and carriages, the sun was shining gently in the sky among creamy clouds. It was one of those days where everyone wanted to take a stroll in the Jardin des Tuileries, but instead, her eyes met Apollo’s, watching above carefully, surrounded by poetry and music, divine muses of art. His lyre held strongly in his hands, it was like he was showing to the whole world that he was the true symbol, the true embodiment of this masterwork that was the Opéra Garnier.

In this centre of the world, _Place de l’Opéra, 9ème arrondissement, Rue Scribe,_ where every eye was turned in awe, Haruka Nanami didn’t really know where to look at. She was carried away, dizzy and confused by that mass clumped together; it sure did change from her little city of the _Breton_ countryside. But all that agitation and loud chatters weren’t enough for her to back down. She came here for a reason that was to be fulfilled at all cost. But if she wasn’t careful enough, she could be swept away; and those bronze status of Mozart, Beethoven or Rossini would laugh at her with all their musical arrogance. A fragile maiden in a frightening world of independence.

It was truly bigger than everything she had ever dreamt. How could a building stand that high? It was almost touching the sky. Even her little church wasn’t that tall, it was almost scary. But more than anything, she couldn’t help but gape in front of all that Second Empire architectural style beauty. The statues made of rare materials, the columns that reminded her of ancient Greek and Roman temples, the highly decorated tympanums, and finally this staircase that led to the land of entertainment and shows.

One thing was terrifying her though. Being here was a thing, but how would she enter the building? Could she just come and open the big doors of the Opera like it was nothing? She didn’t remember that someone was supposed to welcome her outside… Sure, she could stay here and stare at the building for hours, but she had to do something. After all, she had a new job.

Haruka Nanami was a brand new singer hired by the Opera. Only the most distinguished cantatrices, chorus singers and ballet dancers could enter the prestigious Palais Garnier. It was truly an honour to be appointed in such a renowned place. She would sing among the most famous and talented people, so it wasn’t a surprise when her stomach twisted in anxiety and terror at the simple thought.

It’s not like she didn’t have any skill in singing, or that she wasn’t good enough, however, she was mainly here thanks to her parents, her deceased father precisely. He was a well-known violinist, famous in all Europe for his beautiful and moving compositions and performances. And once in his deathbed, gave all his heritage to his dear daughter. Now rich enough to pay praised teachers and a luxurious musical education, she couldn’t deny the experience she had accumulated over the years. Nonetheless, she was still not sure if it was enough to be up to the already workers of the Opera. It was not like she had the most beautiful voice.

Except that, despite not feeling worthy of entering this prestigious place, she still needed some pride in her skills and motivation. If she hadn’t, she would already have fled from Paris. And even though these crowd and statues pressured her, telling her silently to leave, she still held her ground.

Haruka wanted to discover a new world. To meet new people and bond with them, learn about all the nooks of the Opera, all of its deepest secrets… And nothing could go against that will; her curiosity was stronger than anything.

In her dark green dress, her hair held back in a sophisticated bun surrounded by braids, a beautiful pearl necklace around her neck and fitting earrings, she couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed. It was her nicest dress and jewellery, but it still felt like she was a commoner among nobles. But her sharp and determined liquid gold eyes didn’t betray her resolute mind. She would finally enter… when her shaking hands would stop bothering her that much. A man almost bumped into her; she let a soft squeak of surprise. She couldn’t take it anymore. It was time to move from where she was standing and to stop looking at that beautiful but inviting building.

She took a step on a stair, carefully picking her skirt up as to not stumble (it could happen easily if she wasn’t paying attention), and took another one. After what seemed like forever, she had climbed the staircase and was looking at the crowd from above. She already felt less anxious and felt she had more freedom in her movements and thoughts.

Still, if she listened carefully, she could hear the hustle and bustle coming from the building. Was it that lively? It piqued her curiosity instantly. She couldn't wait for more than necessary, and without knowing if she had the right to or not, opened the reddish doors of the Palais Garnier.

She was soon met with gold, light and luxury. She could see people passing in front of her, not paying really paying attention to their surroundings; she assumed a ballet was already scheduled and that they were busy with rehearsals. A grand chandelier was illuminating the gigantic room made of golden tapestries and statues. In front of her, a large staircase in two parts, beautifully polished and luminous.

However, she felt like a foreigner. Everyone was rushing back and forth, busy with what they were doing. Was it always like that? She could hear screams and orders, some looking panicked; it seemed scary, and she wasn’t even in the main room yet.

Nobody would seem to notice or willing to listen to her. Were they even aware that they had a new worker among them? Haruka felt for a second as if she weren’t even welcomed here. She had dreamt about making friends and enjoying her job, but that vision in front of her was just really stressful. But the building’s interior was truly magnificent…

Haruka still waited for something to happen. She didn't dare to bother someone, scared that they might be acting annoyed with her. She just carried on with her contemplation, truly amazed and petrified that this was what was waiting for her. But it was alright, she told herself. This was the cost of being able to come here and experience the dream of working for the greatest opera in the world.

But everything made her mind spinning. The lights, the workers- she almost stumbled on one of them who was carrying a panel. She didn’t have time to apologize; the man sent him a deadish look instead that made her face blame. Thinking that she was just a burden, not daring to hail someone, she contemplated the idea of leaving for now. Plus nobody had noticed her yet-

“This looks scary, don’t you think?”

Haruka stepped out from her reverie when a silvery voice echoed in her mind. She looked at where the question came from, and her eyes met with ones that instantly made her think of tourmalines. A truly gorgeous woman was facing her, with a sweet smile and stunning light purple dress and subtle floral patterns on. Her bright red hair that seemed untamable were held in a sophisticated bun, some strands of hair falling on her porcelain face and soft traits. Haruka was not surprised to see such good-looking people here, but she was left admiring her beauty more than necessary.

But realizing that she had to answer, she flashed her an apologetic smile, sensing more at ease now that someone would finally talk to her.

“Yeah- er, yes.” Oops, the provincial accent was not supposed to come out. She needed to sound really polite and have flawless manners. She blushed a bit but the other woman didn’t seem to notice< her slip of the tongue. “This is not what I expected before entering.”

The woman almost laughed politely, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

“Then what were you expecting?”

“Well, sure it seems full of life with all those people crowded in here but… it just has that stressful atmosphere that does not put me at ease,” she said while trailing her eyes on the scene in front of her.

“That’s not a surprise. Every newcomer is overwhelmed by that, and it’s understandable. Shows rehearsals are always all over the place.” She kept her smile, following Haruka’s gaze on the mass and turned back to her once again. Her face was truly reassuring; maybe she would still make friends. “But anyway, is there anything I can do for you, _mademoiselle_? You have been standing here for quite a while.” the woman asked in a really courteous way. Haruka assumed however that it was just her polite education showing off. She had that friendly glitter of amusement lingering.

Haruka felt a bit embarrassed by learning that someone did notice her for a while now. She was sure she had looked stupid, standing in the entrance.

“Oh, I beg your pardon, I didn’t introduce myself properly yet…” Haruka bowed graciously, her head down. She was in Paris, she needed to look as ladylike as possible. “I’m Haruka Nanami, the new chorus singer.”

“Oh! So you’re Haruka!” she exclaimed. “We were waiting for you!” Her smile grew wider. “Don’t mind the manners that much, we will live together for some time. Also,” she mimicked Haruka’s gesture, bowing as well but more playfully. “Tomochika Shibuya, but you can just call me Tomochika.”

Haruka laughed a bit, already feeling a bit more light-hearted by Tomochika’s soothing presence. If she were to bond with her for this incoming future, she felt she would never be bored. The redhead cheerfulness seemed to already rub on her. “Understood, Tomochika.”

The woman seemed really happy with her response. They watched the flow of people a bit more; an endless and impenetrable sea of human beings that blocked the way to the grand staircase. Soon, Haruka was lost again but that time, her new acquaintance was by her side.

“So hum, what do I have to-”

She didn’t have to end her sentence that Tomochika cut her with what seemed like illumination. “I need to present you to all the others! I’m sure they will be thrilled to meet you!”

Tomochika took her hands in her and Haruka looked at her, bewildered. Without being able to refute anything, the taller girl led her through the mass carefully, reaching the staircase and climbing it. Haruka decided to trust her and followed her quick pace. Looking at her from behind, she observed her slender and really feminine figure. She was sure that Tomochika was pretty popular if she was on stage.

“Are you also a chorus singer?” inquired Haruka, suddenly curious.

Tomochika glanced at her, still smiling. “No, a ballet dancer. I love to sing, but don’t have enough skill to be a singer in the opera. I have more control over my body than my voice.” She had that soft chuckle that made Haruka smile a bit.

“I see, I’m sure your dancing skills are absolutely stunning.”

“Ah, thanks for the compliment, you’re adorable.” She almost had an embarrassed expression. “I’m not that spectacular though.”

“I’m sure you are.” Haruka grinned.

And it was that easy. Tomochika had that friendly and trustworthy side; Haruka already felt close to her in a way. She wasn’t used to be that sincere with someone, but with the redhead, everything seemed to be easier. She felt truly comfortable.

Both walked a bit more, Haruka gaping at the hallways she was discovering for the first time. Everything was gold, luminous and luxurious. She crossed paths with other refined statues, pillars, paintings and workers, again very busy with the preparations. She was curious about which opera they were performing this time; she hadn’t paid much attention to the opera flyers in the streets. From afar, she could hear the growing music of beautiful sounds intertwining together, echoing in the hallways. Her ears were already alert, enjoying themselves by the wonderful melody and singing.

Soon, they were reaching the main room, the embodiment of the Opera’s magnificence and high reputation.

Tomochika let out of sigh of contentment. “We’re here.”

And despite the loud music coming from the stage, the main opera room was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Sure, she saw glimpses and descriptions of it through paintings and books before, but seeing the beauty and grandeur of the real place with her own two eyes was another thing. Tomochika sent her a prideful smirk, while Haruka’s mouth was dropped in awe, her eyes sparkling intensely.

“So, wonderful, isn’t it?” the redhead stated.

“Yes… it truly is.”

Everything was gold and red. She was surrounded by red-velvet seats and high boxes, sculptures and bas-reliefs made of gold, the ceiling’s painting representing fairies and fantasy creatures created by one’s mind, the luxurious and enormous chandelier hanging from it. The stage curtains were open, where a dozen artists were rehearsing, accompanied by a grand orchestra in the centre of the room, in front of the stage.

This was where Haruka would live from now on. Every day, among talented people and stunning scenery. The orchestra was playing, string or wind instruments, the loud but magical music filling the whole room. She could hear voices singing, bodies dancing in harmony, graciously, men and women, on the stage with coordination. Haruka’s heart leapt in her rib cage, feeling all the raw emotions of the show played, all of its intensity, screaming their characters’ feelings like it was their last time and Haruka understood. This was why this opera was popular. The performers could embody their characters and translate their emotions by singing to perfection. And Haruka, at that moment, wanted nothing but be part of that marvellous opera. It was already friendlier that the scene she experienced at the entrance.

But when the conductor, with his icy blue eyes, noticed her and Tomochika, he gestured everyone to stop and the music ended in an agonizing cry. Soon, all eyes were over Haruka’s petite form, and anxiety came back at full force. She wasn’t used to being the centre of the attention. Yet.

Thinking deeply about it, there was actually no way she was worthy of being here.

However, as joyful as ever, Tomochika took her by her arm and led her once again through the red-velvet seats. “Come, let me introduce you to the others.” She gestured at her coworkers, and while some were looking at Haruka with a newfound curiosity, others were looking with a face of disdain.

Once on the stage, Haruka was almost trying her best to not look on the floor, her heart beating quickly. There must be a lot of well-known names of the opera just in front of her, being almost able to recognize them by their simple presence.

Those light auburn and dark purple men were, without a doubt, the most popular and most famous of the opera, and most idolized. In the foreground, rich outfits on them, they were truly outshining all the others, Haruka felt almost negligible compared to both.

Fortunately, surely understanding Haruka’s sudden lack of comfort, Tomochika cleared her throat and spoke instead. Everyone was already gathered around them. “So, as you can see, our new chorus singer is finally here.” But then, she whispered sweetly. “Come on, introduce yourself.”

With all of those expecting eyes on her, Haruka had no other choice. She collected herself, and without trying to stammer, bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, I’m Haruka Nanami, the new chorus singer.”

Some smiled, others kept their faces straight. One of them, however, stepped out from the circle. His bright red eyes and smile were enough to calm her. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Otoya Ittoki, one of the ballet dancers. I hope you will enjoy your stay here, don’t you agree, Toki?”

Otoya was now looking at one of the primadonnas, looking kind of sceptical and bothered. But thinking about it, Haruka now knew who he was. Because, after all, Tokiya Ichinose was known to have the most beautiful voice in the country. And more than that, he was really appealing to look at, contrasting with his sharp tongue and perfectionist attitude. Although Otoya seemed really fond of him.

“Why are you asking me?” he asked, a bit annoyed.

“Because! She will be one of our new coworkers! And I’m sure her voice is lovely.”

“We’ll see.”

Otoya didn’t seem to be the least bothered by his behaviour and continued to grin cheerfully at Haruka, who smiled as well. Tokiya was truly high competition- not like she wanted to be at his place though. She was already happy of being part of the group.

“Well, I think she would do lovely. May I say that she looks particularly attractive?”

Just next to the purple-haired man, the other highly distinguished singer spoke. He had that flirty smile, his ocean blue eyes contrasting with his tanned skin. He seemed to have more charisma than all the others. He was a lady killer, that was for sure, Haruka thought. He seemed ready to court her in front of everyone.

Next to her, Tomochika furrowed her brows. “Jinguji, be careful of what you may say to her.” Then in a low voice, “Don’t mind him. He likes to show how appealing he thinks he is.” Haruka sensed the sarcasm in her voice.

Unfortunately, he heard her. “But I am, I’m sure she would love to get to know me better,” he responded while staring at her.

Ren Jinguji, Haruka assumed. As much as he was talented by his voice, he attracted all women and was the magnet of the opera, playing to a full house when he had one of the lead roles. He and Tokiya made the most powerful tenor/baritone combination in the country, and Haruka was admirative of being able to meet them in the flesh and that close. However, she was mildly interested in that ‘get to know me better’ thing. The message behind didn’t seem solely a friendly invitation.

She just didn’t know how to decline it without looking rude. She decided to ignore it.

“Yes, yes good for you,” replied Tomochika. “But anyway, I guess you already know our two famous primadonnas, and Otoya. But there’s also Camus, our scary but talented conductor.” She pointed at the grayish-blonde man leading the musicians, who wasn’t caring about the current situation, pretty annoyed that he was interrupted. “And Syo, the lead dancer.” She now pointed at the back, among all the other singers and dancers, where a short man was standing, arms crossed, his bright blue eyes blazing.

“Hi,” he answered simply.

“Oh, Syo, you should be more polite!” Otoya almost teased.

“Shut up, I do what I want!” Syo ignored his gaze, but Haruka knew he just didn’t know how to properly introduce himself. She could sense that he was a passionate man.

“And I think I introduced all the important people that are present… I hope that you all will give her a warm welcome!” concluded Tomichika.

“I’m in your care!” added Haruka.

Some answered cheerfully, and that warmed Haruka’s heart. This wasn’t like she expected. It was like a ‘big family’ that lived together, welcoming their new children. Suddenly, despite some sceptical stares remaining (especially Tokiya), Haruka felt like she belonged here. She smiled widely at the thought, her cheeks getting rosy, excited about being a part of the chorus. Everyone was already chatting to each other.

“What’s all the fuss about?”

Everyone turned their eyes on the new voice coming, light but displeased. Soon, an effeminate form came in the circle, through the performers and looked carefully at the pink-haired woman, realizing something. “Oh. I suppose your Haruka Nanami. Welcome to the Opera.” His hard tone contrasted with his porcelain and slender face.

“Thank you…”

“Oh, it’s Monsieur Mikaze!”

The named ‘Mikaze’ nodded, expressionless, and Haruka assumed it was one of the managers of the opera; she had, however, the feeling that he was also a great singer. And that everyone was respecting.

She whispered nonetheless to Tomochika: “I still didn’t see the owner of the opera, where is he?” She thought it weird he wasn’t here to welcome her.

“Are you talking about Shining Saotome? He retired some time ago, we have two new owners now. They are still busy though, so maybe they will come to welcome you after.”

Haruka didn’t know why, but it bugged her. As far as she knew, Shining Saotome wasn’t that old to retire. But she didn’t press the matter furthermore, Mikaze spoke.

“I just came to check what was going on. Please begin rehearsing again, the time is running short and we are far from being ready for the show.”

Everyone agreed and took their places again, Mikaze leaving for the backstage area. What Tomochika and Haruka did as well; Haruka couldn’t sing in the chorus yet as she didn’t know the lyrics. However, she had some questions while the music came back again.

“You’re not dancing?” she asked Tomochika.

“Not yet, today we don’t rehearse a part where I’m dancing.”

“And what are you doing? As an opera, I mean.”

“Oh, now we’re currently doing Rigoletto by Verdi. We’re pretty short on operas choices, we don’t have a lot of possible lead female singers.”

“I see, but that’s still great!” said Haruka in an excited tone. She watched intensely the performers, especially on the main duo Tokiya and Ren, doing the characters perfectly. She was astonished; their voices were so powerful as if the world could hear them. It was another level of singing, and Haruka felt she cannot hold a candle to them in terms of singing. They were owning the whole stage and room.

“By the way, I didn’t ask,” Tomochika was looking at her. “you didn’t tell me how you will sing in the chorus.”

“Oh, it’s true… I’m a soubrette soprano, but aiming to be more of a lyric soprano.”

“Lovely. I’m excited to hear from you, even though I don’t think Monsieur Mikaze will give you a good role in the chorus yet…” Tomochika’s voice sounded apologetic.

“It’s alright, I can wait,” reassured Haruka. She was patient, being here was already good enough.

But she sensed Mikaze’s gaze on her, scanning each part of her as if he were trying to understand everything about her. She and her whole soul felt exposed.

Then, out, of nowhere,

a loud _bam_ and screams.

The music stopped abruptly.

Her eyes shot open and her head spun toward the stage. Here, everyone was dumbfounded and looking at the background panel on the ground, like a discovered body. It wasn’t attached to the ceiling anymore.

Mikaze came on the stage, a bit panicked. “What happened?”

Tomochika stopped her curse to come from her mouth and stepped out from the shadow. “Is everyone safe and sound?”

Most of the performers nodded, and Haruka was horrified. Someone could have been crushed by the panel…! Everyone stood here, but Tokiya was the first one to speak.

“I don’t think it was a mechanical problem. They checked at least twice that the panel was well attached.” His voice trailed off a bit. “I think it was intentional.”

Everyone held their breath, a dark silence filling the room. Haruka seemed to understand that those words had a deeper meaning. Something was going on.

“But who on Earth could sabotage it? Who would actually hold a grudge on the opera?” asked Tomochika almost frantically.

Not too far away, Mikaze was observing the panel intensely.

“I agree. It makes no sense.” He stood from his crouching position. “It’s the second time that this happens-”

He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence that Syo’s voice rang out alarmingly.

“I know. It’s the _phantom_.”

Some female dancers shrieked. Haruka couldn’t process what was happening, she just looked at the scene, her face pale.

“You’re joking,” said Ren with a worried face. “Still believing those macabre rumours? Give me a break-”

“He’s threatening us. I’m sure of it.”

“Well maybe it’s because of that new girl.” stated someone among the singers.

Haruka felt her stomach twisting.

Otoya furrowed his brows. “Hey, don’t say this please,” he replied with a warning.

Silence. Haruka could feel the palpable tension. This wasn’t good. Whoever was that phantom was someone to fear. She wasn’t even here for an hour and yet so many things had happened. She felt a bit sick. Someone could have died.

“Okay, that’s enough.”

She heard Tomochika’s words and she was taken by the arm once again. Without any words, the taller one led her backstage, while most of the workers were looking at the current scene. A feeling of dread filled her. Maybe this was because of her after all.

However, Tomochika sensed it. “Don’t worry, you’re not the one to blame. I’m leading you to your new room. We need to get out of here while they are still panicking.”

Haruka nodded, and they got through the whole labyrinth that was the opera backstage. In the end, they arrived in front of a wooden door.

“Here it is. This is where you will sleep, I think most of your belongings are already there.” Tomochika tried to smile.

“Thank you...” she answered in a low voice.

Her mind was packed with diverse thoughts, but she didn’t want to leave her new friend yet. They stood there in silence for some time.

But she needed to know. “Tomochika-”

“You wanna know about _The Phantom of the Opera_ I guess?”

Haruka swallowed, then nodded. It seemed like a big issue inside the opera. And as she knew she would live here for some time, she couldn’t avoid that problem. She needed to do who that entity was.

“Okay,” voiced Tomochika. Then she began. “Recently, a lot of weird things have been happening in the opera, like that panel falling off. Also, some testimonies, of people meeting a tall man dressed in all black with a mask, looking terrifying and that would disappear like magic. That story scared a lot of people and leaked in all Paris. Soon the silhouette was called The Phantom of the Opera. Of course, they are just rumours that a lot of people don’t believe because there’s no actual proof of their existence… until one week ago.” Tomochika hesitated.

“What happened one week ago…?”

Tomochika seemed to pause, with a serious, almost scary look. “A man was found hanged on the stage.” Haruka gasped. “It wasn’t suicide. With it, there was a small letter signed Le F. de l’O. It seemed to coincide with the former owner’s retirement.”

Haruka’s was pale as a sheet and reality struck her hard. This wasn’t like her sweet dreams of a happy life. She also needed to face some strange events. But this was where she decided to be, where she wanted to belong, phantom or not. This wouldn't make her run away from her, even tho it sounded absolutely terrifying. She could be the next body found.

“But don’t worry too much about it and try to enjoy your life here. Most of the time the phantom is harmless. And you don’t need to believe it.”

“I’ll try.”

Tomochika had a reassuring smile. “Try to calm down and take some time for yourself.”

She was right. She needed to process everything that just happened, and calm down. She only realized now that her hands were shaking. “I will.” She opened her doors.

“I will see you tomorrow then!”

Then Haruka entered her room and was welcomed by a profound sensation of peace and the smell of white roses.

It was maybe small but had everything she needed. A wardrobe, a desk filled with lively flowers, a bathtub, a dressing table and a small bed. The pale brown walls were decorated by some portraits and paintings of landscapes. On the back wall, a full-length mirror. She could see her white and sick face through it, and she took a deep breath.

All her belongings were standing here, ready to be unpacked. But instead, she sat on the bed, looking at the room once again.

Homesickness struck her. She already missed Perros-Guirec and the smell of the sea. Even though her dream had come true, there was still that feeling of fear in her body. What if something horrible happened again...? She shook her head. She needed to be optimistic. It was her biggest chance to grow as a person and as a cantatrice of talent, and to pay tribute to her father. He was the only one that gave her the wings to go here and do what she really wanted to do. She needed to do that for him. She wouldn’t cry.

She would try to let that terror go. The phantom was only rumoured, she needed to get a grip on herself. They didn’t exist. She thought about her father, childhood memories and smiled a bit. She was here on his behalf.

And as she thought that, she grew nostalgic of the time he was still alive, and took a hold on her dress. This wasn’t the time to dwell on the past. But still, she remembered his words and promise…

When, suddenly, right against her ears, like a whisper, but also in her head and in all the room,

_“Think of me, think of me fondly_  
_When we've said goodbye…”_

Haruka’s eyes shot open. A voice resonated in the room. The most beautiful, silky voice she had ever heard. That easily outshined Tokiya’s. Barely a whisper, but irresistible and soft, like a feather.

And she knew that song. It was the famous her dad composed to her mother long ago. She felt the urge to sing along with the voice and stood.

“ _Please, promise me you'll try_  
_And you'll find that once again you long_  
_To take your heart back and be free”_

The voice seemed pleased with the vocal answer, she could almost sense their small smile. Its beauty and power reached her heart. And it continued.

_“If you ever find a moment_  
_Spare a thought for me_  
_We never said "our love was evergreen"_  
_Or "as unchanging as the sea"_  
_But if you can still remember,_  
_Stop and think of me”_

It was truly inhuman. Such a voice couldn’t exist. It couldn’t be that powerful and that soft at the same time. She followed her lead.

_“Think of all the things_  
_We've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way_  
_Things might have been_  
_Think of me, think of me waking_  
_Silent and resigned_  
_Imagine me trying too hard_  
_To put you from my mind”_

Haruka didn’t know why, but she knew that the voice didn’t choose the lyrics without any precise purpose. She felt like crying, and without even realizing, a tear rolled down her cheek. This was intense, she never felt that before. She was overflowing with all kind of emotions, but the most obvious one was passion. The voice was so passionate it was shaking her whole being and the whole room. She felt like in another world.

Without even thinking, they decided to end the song together, in the most beautiful of harmonies.

_"Recall those days, look back on all those times_  
_Think of the things we'll never do_  
_There will never be a day_  
_When I_ won't _think of you_  
_Flowers fade, the fruit of summer fade_  
_They have their seasons, so do we_  
_But please promise me that sometimes_  
_You will think of me!"_

Haruka was left panting and crying. She had never experienced this, this was too much for her mind to handle. Breathless, she was scared that the voice would leave or worst, that it was just a dream. She had hopes, that maybe...

“Who… Who are you?” she asked desperately, almost falling on her knees.

She waited, her face twisted in an agonizing plea. She needed to know if it was real. Finally, after what seemed forever, in the surreal atmosphere, in this room where dreams came true, the voice almost whispered.

“I am… your saviour. _ __Your angel of music_.__”

Haruka gasped. Finally. Finally, after years, no, decades, of believing, waiting, and hoping, her angel came. This wasn’t a dream, it wasn’t a legend, it was the reality. The _angel of music_ came for her.

_One day, Haruka, after I’ll die, the angel of music will come to visit you and gift you with the most beautiful voice. I’m sure of it. He will be here to help you and accomplish great things._

Her fathers’ words rang into her head. Before dying, he told her that an entity, an angel, would come for her. And she believed it firmly. However, hoping during all that time, her suspicions began to corrupt her mind. It was just a legend, there’s was no way that such a thing, supernatural, would exist. But here it was, clear and distinct in the room. The angel of music was here.

She finally fell on her knees, eyes filled with tears. Not only she could have entered the opera, despite those horrible rumours, but also finally meet her angel of music at the best timing. She couldn’t believe it. Her heart tightened in her chest, grateful, and she was almost incapable of saying anything.

Until she felt like he was leaving.

“Will you come again? Will I ever hear you again?” she cried with despair. Haruka needed him to fulfil her ambitious dreams of shining at the opera.

Again, she waited for an answer, begging internally that the angel didn’t leave yet. She prayed some more, all night if it was necessary. And then,

“I will. As your singing tutor.”

Haruka could sleep peacefully, without dreaming about a dark silhouette or men hanged on the stage. Because she knew that the angel was watching over her.


	2. Through the Window of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, chapter 2 is here! I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been really busy these past weeks with the Nacchan event and my exams so I didn't really have time to write... But here it is!  
> As you will see, we finally get to the interesting stuff, I really hope you will enjoy it!

_ The voice echoes through the walls, desperate threats that everyone can hear, the plea is too strong to be ignored. However, living in fear, they keep up with their mindless business. They know what happens in the dark, but their blind eyes don’t want to see the reality.  
_ _ Can you hear? Death crawling and approaching. _

Ranmaru Kurosaki was usually not a man to like surprises. He liked when things were planned his way, and as one of the new owners of the opera, he was always making sure that everything was according to plan because it would be ravaging if they were to lose the control of how it was going. And nowadays, it was going incredibly well. The shows were very well-received and loved by the audience, and the main cast was growing more and more famous in the country. The income was gigantic.

The only hitch was the free-spirited mind of his collaborator.

“ _ Monsieur  _ Kurosaki, you will get wrinkles if you keep furrowing your brows like you’re doing!”

In the office room reserved for the owners, in charge of all the desk work, Ranmaru Kurosaki was dealing with the heavy workload of his new job. It sure changed from creating music. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to focus on our new offers. Shouldn’t you be working as well?”

Reiji Kotobuki wouldn’t leave him in peace. Working previously in a factory, the man may have had a long experience in management, he just accepted to take over the opera just because he was an opera amateur, having a no deeper knowledge of the subject. And this information let Ranmaru sceptical, famous musician and composer who knew how to manage a show. Of course, they would theoretically do a good duo… If Reiji were more rigorous. 

“I am working! Checking if everything is going well in the opera… It’s not as easy as you think !” complained the brown-haired man. 

Ranmaru was annoyed. “Then tell me why are you still here, your face lying on my desk. Things are hectic here nowadays, you shouldn't be resting.”

“That's mean! I'm just taking a liiiiittle break.” answered the former successful CEO-in-line (Ranmaru still wondered how he did it), letting little space between his finger and forefinger to illustrate his words. He faced the man with grey hair, finding the desk comfortable enough to rest his head on it. “Don't you want to take a nap as well? You might have dark bags later.”

Ranmaru grunted. “I would love to, but as you can see, it's not like I can. We got too much work in our hands but whatever. Go back to work and check on the workers.”

“I'm sure they are doing just fiiine. I believe in them.”

Reiji didn't obey, and Ranmaru was close to take him by the collar and drag him out of the room while shouting at him. He was already in a bad mood because of everything he needed to take care of, but the other man didn't help either. 

Instead, he just let out an annoyed sigh. 

_ Who unearthed me such an incapable partner? _

He didn't have to think more about his situation that someone came running in the room. Reiji almost jumped, horrified by the door bursting open. 

“ _ Messieurs! _ I've got something important for you!” the worker was holding and waving a piece of paper in his hands, his face panicked. Reiji was intrigued, face raised and dumbfounded. 

Ranmaru stood up, on alert, his gaze intense. “Give me this. Quick.”

The worker rushed to give him the letter, excused himself, bowed and left swiftly. Reiji got on his feet and bolted next to Ranmaru to look what it was. A blank envelope, stamped by a morbid seal of a skull in deep red. He already knew who wrote it but still inspected it. 

But Reiji was growing impatient. “What are you waiting for? Open it!”

“Stop giving me orders.” but Ranmaru complied and opened the envelope, then was met with beautiful handwriting made of twirling curls and wonderfully written words. It contrasted with the content of the letter. 

Ranmaru read it briefly, clicked his tongue in anger and tried to rip it, but Reiji took it forcefully so that he could read it himself. The scene was happening almost weekly. 

_ Dear owners, _

_ I'm very satisfied with how you’re handling the opera so far. It has become even more popular after monsieur Saotome retired, and I couldn't wish for a better outcome.  _

_ However.  _

_ You seem to have forgotten about my monthly salary, I believe that Monsieur Mikaze is reminding you quite often of the matter, and I'm afraid that if you don't pay me my twenty-four hundred francs quickly, something might happen. _

_ Also, I'm predicting monsieur Ichinose to get sick very soon. I'm trusting both of you for dealing with such a problem and choosing the right solution.  _

_ I hope you will enjoy your day.  _

_ Le f. De l'O.  _

“Maybe we should obey-” asked Reiji, concern painted all over his face. 

“No, this guy should go to hell. They just want us to be scared. This rumour is fake, we should just ignore it. And I’m sure Mikaze is part of it.” Ranmaru finally ripped the letter off, the pieces scattered on the desk. “Now get back to work.”

Reiji nodded, resigned. It’s not like he had a choice. Twenty-four thousand francs wasn’t something easy to give. Even though the opera was pretty wealthy now, it didn’t mean they could give such an amount of money every month to an employee who didn’t even exist in the first place.

And even if Ranmaru didn’t believe this story of the Phantom, Reiji still had his doubts. The rumours were so big, with everything happening in the opera, that it was, at some point, highly possible that someone, nicknamed “Le f. de l’O.” would actually exist. It would even make sense, with those strange apparitions that some workers were talking about, of a man dressed in black… It couldn’t be a lie, right? 

The phantom seemed to be someone very courteous and perfectionist, always getting what he wanted. It was even scary in a way because it meant he was capable of everything if he thought of those words again.

And if that was the case, if  _ the Phantom of the Opera  _ truly existed and was threatening them, Reiji didn’t what to do. He looked at Ranmaru reading papers again and wondered how things would going on starting from now if they kept disobeying their orders. 

*

Haruka thought this last month felt like a dream.

The nightmares regarding the macabre discoveries she encountered during her arrival were long forgotten, feeling like she was living on a soft cloud. 

The main reason? The delicate and charming presence of her Angel. 

He was the blessing she had been waiting for for the past decade. She would wake up and leave the room, greeted each time by his honeyed voice, work along with his colleagues and new friends, then she would come back and practice with the Angel until she went to bed. Sometimes, he would even sing her a lullaby to help her fall asleep. And his singing voice was the most soothing and beautiful thing she had ever heard; she felt like he was always here, looking after her and making sure she was at peace and happy. She could almost feel a presence near, but a very comforting one. 

And she would totally put a very handsome face on that voice if he were a human being. 

“You’re doing great. I’m proud of you, Haruka.”

The pink-haired singer grinned, her heart fluttering in her chest each time he said her name in that loving manner. It’s true that she improved so much for the past month, even surprising most of the chorus members, and that made her more confident and proud of herself. Looking at the mirror from her bed, she didn’t want to leave for the day; she could spend her time talking to him.

She chuckled. “Thank you, but that’s all thanks to  _ you _ . If you didn’t appear, I would still be mourning how bad at singing I am compared to the others.”

“No, I was just guiding you, you did everything yourself,” he answered humbly. 

Sure, his teaching was strict and perfectionist, but she felt his affection in his “good mornings” and “good nights”. And even though, sometimes she was struggling to keep up, there was that caring side always showing off in his tone, still less common than the harsh tone he could have.

So that compliment was really sincere and meant so much. She had grown so attached to the voice for the past month she even wondered if… she wasn’t falling in love. It was a very complicated feeling to decipher. But she didn’t think it was worth considering the idea. He wasn’t even human.

A short silence followed, and Haruka was looking at her hands. Soon she would be leaving for rehearsal.  “Do…” she began. “Do you think that one day I can be the main singer here? Like Mr Ichinose or Mr Jinguji ?”

Because that was her dream. Even with the anxious thoughts of being mostly alone on a stage in front of hundreds of people, she still wanted to be a part of them. This was why she worked so hard, that was why she came to Paris. To fulfil her deepest desire. 

So she waited for an answer. The Angel was honest, but she was scared he would ignore her question. She needed comfort and support to achieve that dream. And it was supposed to be the role of the Angel.

“Of course. It could even happen sooner than you might think.”

“You… really think so?”

“Yes.”

She didn’t know why he sounded so sure in this statement, but that made her hope. Confidence flooded her body and mind. “Then, I’ll do my best.”

“That is what I wanted to hear.” She felt him smile, and that made her heart pound even harder. 

She stood up, smiled at the mirror, only seeing her reflection. Her face was livelier and less tired, her cheeks a small shade of pink and her eyes bright with motivation. She felt way better than before. 

But then, ready to say goodbye to the Angel for the day, the door opened. She jumped and turned around, to see bright red hair. 

A giggle. “I know you’re already doing your best, you don’t need to motivate yourself that much.”

Haruka smiled at Tomochika, a bit anxious that she might have heard her conversation with the voice. But apparently, she understood that she was talking to herself. And the Angel already left.

“Tomo… You’re here!”

Tomochika entered, a huge smile on her face. She had become one the closest friends Haruka had ever had and was really thankful. She was so understanding and considerate. 

“I came to see if you were ready. I was expecting to see your famous teacher, too bad he wasn’t here. I wanted to meet him...”

Right. It’s true that Haruka talked to her about a ‘professor’ teaching her how to sing better. This was the excuse as to why she would improve so quickly and never get out of her room during her free-time. Plus she had the money to pay another experienced teacher.

“Why is that?” Haruka came closer, sounding apologetic. “There’s nothing peculiar about him.” She tried to make her lie convincing enough. And Tomochika didn’t seem to buy it.

“Because! There’s no way an average professor would help you become so good at singing… That’s why I’m curious.” 

“...Maybe you’re right, but I’m sure it’s because I’m really working hard.”

Tomochika stayed sceptical during a few more seconds but then smiled again, her dark pink eyes glittering. “Okay then, I believe you! But be sure to introduce me to him one day, I wanna know his teaching secrets.”

It wasn’t like Haruka could refuse. “Yes, of course, when we’ll get the chance to, he’s very busy.”

“Busy huh…” Tomochika smirked. “You’re quite special if he’s busy then. Might even be interested in you-”

“Of course he isn’t!” she shrieked, her cheeks red with shame. 

Her friend laughed in response. “I was just teasing you. But time is running short, we need to get going, the others will be waiting for us!”

Haruka nodded and followed Tomochika. However, just before leaving the room, she turned one last time to look at the mirror and smiled softly, mouthing “I’ll be back” then left. 

Soon they were on stage, and not that late. Nobody scolded them, but the atmosphere was kind of… off. Maybe the workers were busy and anxious preparing for the next show,  _ Roméo et Juliette _ , but there was that tension going on that left Haruka alert.

Strange enough, Tokiya Ichinose, as the role of Juliet, wasn’t on stage while they were supposed to rehearse one of the most important scenes of the opera,  _ La Nuit d’Hyménée.  _ Haruka, for some time, let herself wonder. Did something important happen…?

The chorus was still waiting to begin, and Camus preparing the orchestra while giving orders. Haruka saw Otoya and Syo exercising, and Ren chatting cheerfully with some of the other ballet dancers. She then looked at Tomochika, who exchanged a glance full of scepticism with her. 

The background and scene were fully prepared. Only the leader was missing.   
  
How could they begin without him? Haruka felt dread flooding her body. Maybe, maybe this was the doing of the Phantom again after a month-

“Everyone is here?” a voice came on the stage.   
  
Once again, Ai brought everyone’s attention to him. There was that grave air around him, and everyone felt that he had something really serious to say. It wasn’t over, was it? Couldn’t they be in peace, Haruka thought deep down. She already wanted to go back to her room and chat endlessly with her Angel- at least she felt safe with him.

All of the workers fixed Ai, waiting for an announcement, and then, slowly, in that manner of his, Ai stated: “I am sorry to inform you that Tokiya fell sick the morning. He can’t sing at all for the show tonight.”

She heard some gasps, and suddenly she felt numb. She also felt Tomochika’s surprise.

“But how…” Haruka whispered.

“How can we perform the show if Toki isn’t able to?” Ren finished, his brows furrowed. 

She watched the scene, bewildered and anxious. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She really wanted to perform, her first true show as a chorus singer! After weeks of rehearsing, learning songs and improving, did she have to wait again for another opportunity? Did they need to cancel the show for such a tragic new?

It was such bad luck.

“Well, I have an idea to counter this issue,” said Ai. Everyone held their breath, was there a solution? “I will ask someone to take the role for tonight. Everyone should know the lyrics of the whole opera by now.”

Haruka gulped. There was such a small chance, but it was possible- she remembered the Angel’s voice, his words, clear in her mind and repeating themselves.  

_ “Of course. It could even happen sooner than you might think.” _

And then, Ai faced her, and Haruka never felt her heart beating that fast in her chest. He stared at her, his face as serious as it could be. 

“Haruka Nanami.” She felt her breath stop like the world had ceased for a moment. “Do you think you can handle the role of Juliet for tonight? The whole show depends on you, but I noticed you have enough experience to succeed.”

Maybe Haruka’s dream with finally coming true, she never felt that much pressure in her life before. 

*

“Viscount Shinomiya, I am so honoured to finally meet you!”

Natsuki Shinomiya turned around and met the gaze of Reiji, who was… much smaller than him. He smiled softly, trying to recognize the man in front of him. “And you are… Monsieur Kotobuki right, one of the new owners?”

“That’s me!” They shifted on the side to be aside from the flow of guests and workers in the hallway. “I wanted to thank you for the unconditional support you bring to the opera… Without you, we wouldn’t be rehearsing right now.”

Natsuki gave him a flustered laugh. “You’re flatting me. I just love going here and helping as much as I can. And by the way, I wanted to apologize for not being here for some months, I was quite busy.”

“Travelling right? It must be exhausting.” 

“Indeed, however, I think it is less exhausting than working here. You’re doing such a great job, Monsieur Saotome had a good idea to let you and Monsieur Kurosaki take over.”

“If you say so, we’re just doing our job!” Reiji tried to stay humble but grinned anyway. 

Natsuki laughed again, softly, a sincere laugh that made other people smile as well. “But I wanted to ask what-”

“Kotobuki, come here! There’s no time chatting with people, the show is starting soon!” He didn’t have time to finish his answer that Ranmaru was calling after Reiji.

Reiji turned his head toward him. “Coming!” Then flashed the viscount a disappointed smile. “I’m very sorry, as you can see things are getting quite hectic. We’ll have to postpone our conversation for later! Please enjoy the show.”

“Of course, I’ll see you again.”

Then Reiji was gone and left Natsuki’s question about the wellbeing of Tokiya unanswered. A small sigh escaped his lips. Of course, he was happy being here again, but the absence of Tokiya concerned him a bit, who could have taken his place instead? He didn’t remember someone as good as him at singing. 

He felt like a big surprise was coming, and Natsuki felt suddenly curious and excited. He headed to the main entrance and tried not to spend too much time greeting people, or else it would take hours. He was almost as famous here as the main singers.

Natsuki Shinomiya was the biggest contributor to the opera and its biggest fan. He was attending each show if he wasn’t busy travelling all over the world, but he was especially famous among women with his strong built, golden locks and brilliant eyes reflecting in his round glasses. However, his heart wasn’t still stolen. Sure, most of them were very adorable and pleasant to talk to, but he wouldn’t call it “romantic love”. No, he was too much of a hopeless romantic to actually fall in love with any woman. 

His heart still remained with the blue sea of his childhood. 

But the owners of the opera were very grateful for him. He would help to finance if needed (he came from a very rich family of nobles), but was always very satisfied with the result. And he had the feeling that his night would be even more grandiose.

One of the advantages of helping with the business of the opera was that he had his own private box at his name. It was one of the most comfortable places to watch the show, he could clearly see any of the singers and the dancers and this closely. He climbed the staircase leading to his box, where someone was already waiting for him.

The employee opened the door of his box, bowing slightly and Natsuki entered, thanking him. He sat in one of the red velvet seats, embroidered in gold, and let his gaze wander in the beautiful room. It was already crowded- he guessed a lot of people were very excited to finally watch the opera, and he could hear the loud chatters from here. Behind the curtain, the workers were preparing the scenery and rehearsing a bit more.   
  
He couldn’t wait to see who was the new performer of Juliet. It was his most favourite opera. He waited a bit more, and then the lights of the chandelier switched off, the oil lamps focusing now on the stage. 

The curtains rose and the music began. A soft whisper, and then a symphony of instruments and sounds. The prologue finished telling the tragic ending of the story. Natsuki was fond of sappy romances, but he would always cry at the end of  _ Roméo et Juliette _ .

The first singers and characters came in, and Natsuki directly recognized Ren as Romeo. He smiled. Ren was a dear friend of his. Coming with Mercutio and his other friends, joy filling the room, the ball was making them excited. Even if Romeo was in the territory of the enemy, he was still dreaming of love and romance. Will he ever find his destined one?

Soon, it would be the turn of Juliet to arrive. Tokiya wouldn’t perform her, would he? According to the news, he wasn’t in shape to perform. So who was the new Juliet? He was almost trembling in excitation. 

_ La Ballade de la Reine Mab _ came to an end, and then, an ethereal voice. 

Natsuki’s heart stopped in his chest in disbelief and extreme surprise, and a slender silhouette followed, all in white with angel wings, her strawberry hair shining on the stage, unavoidable.

Juliet extended her gloved hand to Romeo, completely bewitched by her perfect form and voice. Not only him, but Natsuki could also feel it in the whole room. She had cast a spell in the whole room with one sentence of seduction and purity. 

Suddenly, Natsuki didn’t notice that his heart had begun to beat frantically in his chest; he even wondered if it was possible to beat that fast.   
  
But there was no doubt.

_ Haruka. _

All feelings abandoned when he was still a child came flooding in his body and mind like a storm. He couldn’t think of anything else except look at the beautiful being in front of him. He couldn’t believe it, after all these years, Haruka was here again, in all her radiant glory. She had grown in such a gorgeous beauty, and the desire to run to her was strong. 

He remembered that indeed, this woman stole his heart long ago in his small beach of Perros-Guirec, where they would play all day in the sand while laughing. Nostalgy hit him, and he tried to hold back his tears. He felt like dreaming.

_ “I will always love you!”  _ a six-years-old child told him once. He never forgot those words and hoped she would remember that time as well. A lost childhood friend he had loved for so many years. 

The opera followed without Natsuki even realizing, his gaze fixed on Haruka the whole time. Soon, his favourite scene began. The time of farewells and bittersweetness,  _ La Nuit d’Hyménée.  _

_ “Nuit d'hyménée! _ __  
_ Ô douce nuit d'amour! _ __  
_ La destinée _ __  
_ M'enchaîne à toi sans retour. _ __  
_ Ô volupté de vivre! _ __  
_ Ô charmes tout puissants! _ __  
_ Ton doux regard m'enivre, _ __  
_ Ta voix ravit mes sens! _ __  
_ Sous tes baisers de flamme _ __  
_ Le ciel rayonne en moi! _ __  
_ Je t'ai donné mon âme, _ _  
_ __ À toi, toujours à toi!”

He could read the look of despair on Haruka’s and Ren’s faces, their broken heart. It was the last time they would see each other alive. The realism in their performance was heart-shattering, and Natsuki could see most of the audience crying in their seat along with the two singers. But he was too infatuated to cry. 

And, finally, Juliet let a last agonizing verse, after being hugged firmly by Romeo, craving for his heat and comfort. Natsuki let his mind wander and imagined himself instead of Ren. 

_ “Adieu! … _ __  
_ … toujours à toi! _ __  
_ Adieu! mon âme! adieu ma vie! _ _  
_ __ Anges du ciel! à vous je le confie!”

One final act and the opera eventually came to an end. Romeo and Juliet died. The cheers had never been that loud, screaming for an encore, and Natsuki had never heard a voice like this before; it was far better than everything he had ever imagined. Was this voice even real? he wondered.

But as soon as the performers left the stage, he stood and he rushed outside. He needed to see her, so bad that his heart ached. Do he dreamt of talking to her once again, and after being separated with her when her dad died, he didn’t even know how to go look for her. And now that she was at reach once again, he couldn’t let her go another time.

His love for her never disappeared.

He avoided the flow of people again until he saw one of the dancers and asked him where he could find her, panting a bit from hurrying. Once his question answered, he knew where to go and headed to a corridor almost empty, far away from the mess of guests. He realized he didn’t have something to give her like a bouquet or sweets, but it wasn’t like he had time to buy her something now. He stopped in front of her room, his heart fluttering and his hands shaking. Will he finally meet her once again? Only this door was separating them, and, slowly, Natsuki closed his eyes to calm down and took a deep breath. 

He knocked at the door, hoping that she would let him in. 

A gasp. “Yes…? Come in.”

Natsuki opened the door feverishly and was soon met with curious greenish eyes. His heart jumped. She was even more beautiful up close. 

Her hair already down, she was sitting in front of her dressing table. Her makeup was still on, her eyelashes even larger and fluttering in surprise. Did she recognize him…? He bathed in her beauty a bit more, and then, a whisper escaped soft lips, her cheeks pink and her face painted with disbelief. 

“Natsuki…? Is that you…?”

Natsuki’s emerald eyes shot open. She recognized him… He never felt that happy in his life. He smiled adoringly and stepped closer to her. “Yes, it’s me… What a surprise to meet you once again…”

She giggled, crystal clear and endearing. “I should be the one saying that… Why didn’t I realize sooner that ‘Viscount Shinomiya’ was in fact you… What a coincidence!”

Natsuki kneeled next to her so that he could take a better look at her and her enchanting eyes, and took her hands in his, soft against his palms and squeezing them slightly. His eyes were shining with adoration, she didn’t change even after many years. “I missed you a lot you know, always wondering if I would meet you again… I feel like I’m in a dream.” 

Haruka smiled at him, gentle and cute, and suddenly, Natsuki felt something. Dark energy coming from the walls and room… Was it his imagination? Like someone was watching them and despising their attitude. 

He saw in the woman’s face that she was feeling it too, but they both decided to ignore it. “I missed you too, you were the only friend I had back then, I suffered a lot when we were separated.”

Natsuki really wanted to embrace her, talk about their memories together, but he didn’t know if he had the right to ask. Plus, the room felt pressuring, like it was asking him to leave. But he was sure it was his imagination.    
  
He couldn’t help himself to kiss her hand softly and gaze at her lovingly. “I also wanted to congratulate you for your performance… It was outstanding. I know you were going to be a successful opera singer.”

“T-thank you very much…” 

Her face got quickly red and Natsuki chuckled. “There is no need to thank me, that’s the truth. The flowers next to you are the proof of this.”

Indeed, part of the room was full of bouquets of flamboyant flowers, all kind and colours. It was almost overbearing but the odour was very pleasant. She smelt of roses and hydrangeas. 

He wanted to sing with her as they did as children, sing her father’s ballads and serenades. He wished he could spend the rest of his life here, catching up with her as much as he could and gaze at her endlessly. 

“Thank you again… I… I have no words.”

But he felt the sceptical look on her face. He felt it. The tension in the room. He didn’t know what caused it, but he just wanted to comfort her. “I know!” he cried out like an illumination. “What about I bring you to dinner tonight? It will be better than staying all evening here.”

Haruka was puzzled and hesitant. “I don’t know, I still need to get ready…”

“It’s alright, I’ll wait for you and pay for everything. I will go prepare a carriage right now.”

Haruka nodded reluctantly, and Natsuki stood up, looked at her one last time, put a strand of her hair behind her ear, and the room never felt that oppressing. And it wasn’t coming from Haruka. Nonetheless, he still smiled. “I’ll be back soon.”

Then he left and closed the door. This was weird, he really felt like someone was watching over them. He was concerned about Haruka. He knew about those rumours but was sure she will be alright. 

But if needed, Natsuki was ready to protect her at all cost. There was no way he would let her go that easily again. Natsuki needed her in her life, and their meeting made him realize that. He needed the courage to accomplish this desire. 

“Just wait for me, please…” he whispered, before leaving quickly. 

*

Even if Haruka was so happy to have reunited with Natsuki once again, He knew.

The Angel was furious. 

She felt it in the room, in the walls, in her whole body that was shaking in fear. She looked at the mirror for a moment.

“Angel, I-”

_ “Who was that insolent brat? How dare he act as if he were your lover.” _

His words were like a snowstorm, Haruka shivered in terror. Since when the Angel would sound so murderous? Was it jealousy? She almost didn’t recognize him, but it didn’t give him the right to insult Natsuki like this. He was her dearest friend she never had thought seeing again. She had been so surprised but so happy to see him again, not to mention he had grown into such a handsome man. 

She admitted that he was very charming, a perfect gentleman. She still felt his lips lingering at the top of her hand, a sweet kiss full of emotions; she knew he was as shocked as her. She would, however, stand for him. 

“Natsuki is just my childhood friend,” she simply said. 

But it didn’t seem like she would be leaving. And while thinking that, she heard the door locked itself. Her face went white. The Angel didn’t want to hear her explanations. 

“Did you… lock me up?”

“Yes.” The room was suddenly suffocating. “I don’t want you to go with him and… I decided to show myself.”

It took a few seconds for Haruka to realize what the Angel had just said. Show himself, as in- “You’re human?”

“Of course I am.”

...Of course, the voice had a body, she had been too stupid to think for a moment that he didn’t. But how… How did he do? Could a human actually have such a voice? Where was he hiding? 

She felt her stomach twisting. She was finally going to see her Angel of Music, and his face. She would finally be able to thank him for everything he did for her and how much he helped. But that bought another question, why was he even doing that? If he was a human, who was he? Where was he living? Too many questions left unanswered, and that burnt her to the core. Too many things she had been craving to know for the past months.  Her chest was raising violently from anxiety and anticipation. His presence was near. The atmosphere was so different from the other times. 

“Look closely at the mirror.”

Her breath hitched. She turned around and stepped closer to the large mirror.

She saw a tall silhouette in front of her, clearer and clearer… Until she could picture a face and body. 

He was almost identical to Natsuki, but still very different. Part of his face was hidden by a white mask embroidered in gold and black framed by golden curls. Dark green eyes were looking intensely at her and for a moment, Haruka froze. 

All dressed in black, his outfit partly hidden by a jet-black cape, he corresponded at the description of the Phantom. Fear filled her body, suddenly reticent.

“Angel… Are you… the Phantom…?” she asked with prudence and worry painted all over her face. She really hoped it wasn’t the case. An angel couldn’t be a murderer. But he didn’t answer.  

The mirror opened, the man extended his gloved hand and smiled slightly. An alluring smile that almost put her at east, but she was still on her guard. 

But then, over-so quietly, he purred. “Come with me.”

She really didn’t know if it was a good idea, but the invitation was too hard to decline, and the Angel seemed so hypnotizing and his voice so captivating… Without even controlling her body, like locked in a spell she couldn’t even leave, she took his hand and felt his strong grip on her. There was no turning back. No one could stop her anymore, the Angel was in fact too charming to resist.    
  
The Angel lead her in the dark hallway and closed the mirror. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one thing in my mind after that chapter: "THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE." (Yes, I'm crying in the club because of thos Also Natsuki why are you so perfect the world doesn't deserve you... Promise I will try not to sound too biased!  
> But please tell me how you feel about all of that or just comment randomly, I will gladly appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, that would make me really happy!  
> Also, I'm already apologizing if there are characters that will be a bit OOC... Most of the main cast hasn't come yet  
> And if you have any questions about a French term or anything, feel free to ask!!  
> Isn't Tomochika lovely tho? :D


End file.
